


Found Family- A Fairy Tail Fanfic

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Banter, Blood and Injury, Cute, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, First Fic for Fairytail, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Injury, Mission Fic, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Parental Makarov Dreyar, Protective Cana Alberona, Protective Makarov Dreyar, Underrated Fandom, Young Natsu Dragneel, check authors notes, dragonslayers, guild as family, nonimportant original characters, whats a timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: All of Fairy Tail knew family did not end with blood. Throughout the years they have proven over and over that they are family. Sometimes though, they are reminded how young some of their family really is. Unfortunately, sometimes the reminder comes in worse ways than others.- Constructive Criticism Welcome- No Hate No Flames- Please Enjoy!!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Found Family- A Fairy Tail Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!! I hope everyone is doing alright, at least staying as sane as can be. Just a quick side note- there is both blood and saliva mentioned in the fic, if this makes you uncomfortable, please watch out and take care! 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to comment or ask me! Make sure to subscribe and kudos for more, as I am a smol trans gremlin that lives of validation <3

Natsu Dragneel had only been in the guild under Makarovs watch for a couple of months, and in that time Makarov had tried to ease him into field work by having the boy accompany Elfman and his siblings' team on their quests. 

Initially, Natsu had been resistant to the idea -he had insisted that he wasn't some kind of kid that needed babysitting, and that he was more than capable of taking care of quests on his own. At the time however, Makarov had found the idea of sending an 9 year old kid out on guild business to be nothing short of appalling. 

Soon enough, the boy would be mature enough to handle himself, and with the proper training could go out on missions unsupervised, but until then… well, until then Makarov would continue to try and ease his guilt of creating a child soldier by keeping as close an eye on him as possible. 

Unfortunately, it didn't appear to be working exactly like Makarov had hoped it would. 

A team consisting of the older 2 Strauss siblings, Makarov, Natsu, Cana, and Freed had been formed to put a stop to the repeated robberies that had been occurring for the past week throughout Magnolia. 

Due in large part to the hard work of Cana and MiraJane, the team had succeeded in tracking them down in record time, easily having been able to find their hideout in the form of an abandoned warehouse in the industrial district of the city. 

Makarov had been reluctant to bring Natsu along, but the boy had insisted, and in the end the guild leader had decided he needed to pick and choose his battles. After all, this was nothing more than a rogue wizard, surely it wouldn't be that hard to apprehend them, no harm done, it even might be good for the boy to see the efficiency of a well practiced team. 

Of course, nothing ever went according to plan. When Makarov, Cana, and Natsu had burst into the warehouse (While Freed, Mirajane, and Elfman pulled perimeter and security with Gray on comms) they had been met with not one low skilled Wizard, but three. How they had missed the assistance of two additional wizards, Makarov had no idea, but it hardly mattered now. 

Before he even had time to register this miscalculation, Makarov was being attacked by the two seemingly Junior Wizards, leaving (regrettably) Natsu to go after the one that seemed to be in charge. Although the two wizards attacking him were sorely lacking in subtlety and finesse, between the fact that they had him outnumbered and that he was determined to stick to nonlethal fighting, it took Makarov longer than he would have liked to subdue them. 

As Cana rushed over to help him restrain the two villains, Makarov looked over frantically for the youngest member of their team, ready to jump in and protect him from harm. As he looked up, he saw a flash of something pink and black as Natsu leapt through the air, aiming a crushing punch to the hulking wizards face. (Why the boy insisted on using his fists instead of his magic to solve every problem, Makarov would never know.) Makarov felt his stomach drop violently as he saw the criminal catch Natsu’s fist and use the boy's own momentum to swing him face first into the concrete. 

Instantly, all thoughts of non-lethal magic fled his mind as he was filled with a need to protect the boy he had come to see as a son. As he took a step forward, half a second away from turning the enemy wizard into a pile of ash, two enormous columns of fire appeared from the air. Surrounding the criminal, leaving him a charred, unconscious pile slumped on the floor. 

The smoke cleared, and there, still sitting on the floor, with blood pouring from his nose and scarf more unwrapped than wrapped, was Natsu. 

For a moment, everything was quiet. Then the silence broke as Makarov rushed over to the child, suddenly desperate to reassure himself the beating Natsu took wasn't as bad as it had looked. 

“Dragonslayer, you all right?” 

The boy flashed him a wild grin, his eyes still alight with the excitement and adrenaline that came with a fight. As he did, Makarov grimaced at the blood that coated his teeth, dripping down his chin along with the steady nosebleed he was sporting. 

“M’fine” Natsu called back, speaking around a mouthful of blood, and with the efficiency and practice of a seasoned sailor, Natsu screwed up his mouth and spat out a slimy glob of blood and saliva and -to Makarovs horror- a small tooth. 

“Natsu!” Makarov cried immediately, “You are not fine! You knocked out one of your teeth!” 

The boy, looking more curious than anything else, nudged the tooth with his boot, replying with a calm “Huh. I guess I did.” 

As soon as Natsu said it, Makarov’s mind began to work through what he could do to rectify this situation, thinking out loud as he went, “I can take you to the dentist first thing tomorrow, the guild should be able to cover the cost of the appointment for you, and it shouldn't take that long to-” 

Still staring down at his boots, the boy just mumbled, “S’okay, really, you don't have to do that. I said I’m fine and I meant it.” 

Suddenly annoyed at the boy's stubbornness, Makarov replied, “Natsu, I’m not asking. As your guild leader I’m the closest thing you have to a legal guardian, and if I say your going to the dentist, then your going”

Natsu stomped his foot in his typical fashion, “I don't need to go to the dentist” He grounded out, as if each stubborn word caused him pain, “Because it wasn't an adult tooth! It was gonna come out soon anyways.” 

For a second, all Makarov could do was stare at the boy in disbelief. Surely he didn't mean…

From behind him he could hear the muffled snickers that signaled the rest of the team had arrived sometime in the course of the conversation.

“Natsu, you tryna tell us that that's a… a baby tooth?” Freed asked, his voice full of mirth, sounding for all the world as if Christmas had come early. 

Instantly, Natsu fixed the man with a glare so intense that Makarov was surprised it didn't wipe the grin of Freeds face. 

“Who the HELL are you calling a baby!?” Natsu raged, only giving into Freed's teasing. 

“Y’know, I hear the tooth fairy pays some good money for a beauty like that” Mirajane chimed in, even if she was rarely one for the banter. 

“I am NOT a child Mirajane!” 

Natsu stamped over to the rest of the team, bickering irritably with them as they teased him relentlessly for this newest evidence of his youth. Makarov let the noise fade into the background as he stared at the tiny little tooth that had been left on the floor in a puddle of blood. 

For the hundredth time, he was struck by just how young their newest guild member really was. Just 9 years old, and he’d already experienced so much pain and suffering… already achieved a level of magic that most adults only could ever hope for. And here Makarov was, making him into a fighter, a magical pawn, a weapon… and suddenly, he felt ill. 

“Y’know what Natsu would say if he knew what you were thinking right now.” Cana said mildly, appearing behind him as she always seemed to do. She said it as a statement, not a question, and Makarov knew she was right. Natsu would insist that this is what he wanted, what he needed to do, and that he would never regret a second if it meant he could fix his mistakes and help people. Still, it didn't seem right that a child who still hadn't even lost his baby teeth should be spending his formative years being slammed into concrete floors by criminals. 

“All we can do is protect and raise him the best we can,” Cana said softly, knowing his internal anguish almost as well as he did. “All we can do is surround him with people who care about him and hopefully he will do the rest.” 

Glancing up from the blood on the floor, Makarov looked over to where the team was gathered around Natsu. Gray was carefully cleaning all the blood from Natsu’s face, as Freed kept him in a headlock to keep him from squirming. Mirajane was messing up his hair as Natsu complained loudly, trying and failing to bat her hands away while Elfman tried to peacekeep in his best calming tone. Despite his clear irritation, Natsu couldn't help but laugh at something Elfman said, relaxing into the hold Free had him in. 

For the first time that night, Makarov cracked a small smile. “You’re right, as always Ms. Alberona. Natsu will be just fine, let’s go home.”


End file.
